


Soulbound

by LunaClefairy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Rarepair, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaClefairy/pseuds/LunaClefairy
Summary: The spirit of the possessed Ylissean tactician meets the deceased second prince of Hoshido in the kingdom of Askr.





	Soulbound

Robin had always loved the moon. She loved its soft silver light, the way it waxed or waned each night, and the way it remained untouched by the chaos below. It was the one intact beautiful object in a world of destruction and death. Even now, when the moon above her belonged to a different world entirely, it looked the same. It brought her peace.

She didn't know what to think when her other self was suddenly plucked out of Ylisse and locked in human form in the kingdom of Askr. Grima could only unleash his might when the mysterious summoner Kiran allowed him to, which was a source of great frustration for him. Robin wished she held that kind of influence over the Fell Dragon―he was using  _her_  body, after all―but she breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that his destructive tendencies were on a tight leash for the time being.

Robin glanced down at her translucent hands. Most of the time, Grima kept her a prisoner in her own body, but when the Fell Dragon slept, her spirit was able to wander free. Yet, she could hardly call this existence freedom. No one could see or hear her, her body phased through people and objects, and the moment Grima woke up she would be abruptly yanked back to her real body and rendered a prisoner once more.

The worst part was that she now knew things didn't have to be this way. She didn't entirely understand how Kiran's summoning worked, but apparently there were an infinite number of alternate worlds out there, and Heroes could be summoned from any of these worlds. Worlds where she hadn't fallen under Grima's control, worlds where she married Chrom, and even worlds where she was a man. She knew this because she had seen some of the alternate Robins in Askr, and while their appearances varied, their personalities and ideals were the same as hers.

Knowing that Ylisse hadn't been destroyed in some of the alternate worlds brought Robin some closure. On the other hand, she wondered if she could have done anything to change her own fate. She killed Chrom with her own two hands. The dragon within preyed on her grief and pain, and she gave into it. In doing so, she destroyed everything and everyone around her. Her friends were all dead. Their children's fate was unknown, but Robin knew Grima wouldn't stop until every human life was extinguished. Being summoned to Askr only delayed the inevitable. Once their war with Embla and Surtr was over, Grima would be free to rule her world once again.

A muffled sob drew her attention, so soft that at first she thought she imagined it. After all, almost no one remained awake at this hour. When she heard it again, however, she had to investigate. Even though she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, the idea of someone crying in the garden alone didn't sit well with her.

Sure enough, she found someone curled up on the ground, softly crying into their knees. Robin gave a small start when she recognized the silver ponytail. She did not know his name, but she recognized him as the only Hero Grima held an interest in. Kiran had summoned him earlier that day. The boy spoke little, and when he did, his voice was raspy and strained. He was terrifying to behold on the battlefield, skewering enemies with arrows of darkness. He held no regard for himself or his allies and just continued fighting until the enemy was obliterated or until he could no longer move.

The boy in front of her seemed like a totally different person. His body shook with his sobs, and Robin's heart ached at the pain in his voice. What in the world had happened? She stepped closer and gasped when she realized what was wrong.

The boy had no shadow.

"Who's there?!" he demanded as he snapped his head up.

Robin couldn't stop herself from gasping again. "You heard me?"

His eyes widened as he stared at Robin. "Wait… You can see me?"

"Well… Yes," Robin admitted. "I understand, now. You're a spirit, too."

"Don't remind me…" The boy's expression became forlorn as he hugged his knees.

"Are you okay?" Robin winced almost as soon as the words left her mouth. He had just been crying, for Naga's sake!

"Do you have any idea what it's like to watch a monster use your body and not be able to anything about it?!" he snapped.

She recoiled at the outburst but kept her voice calm. "Actually, I do."

"Wh-what?"

She pulled off her right glove, revealing the cursed brand etched on the back of her hand. "From the moment I was born, I was destined to become a vessel for the Fell Dragon, Grima. My mother, my friends, and I all fought to change my fate, but it wasn't enough. Now they're all dead, and my body is host to a dragon hell-bent on destroying humanity. I can take this form when he sleeps, but I might as well be dead, too. No, that's not entirely accurate… I'd rather be dead than be forced to watch as the world crumbles by my own hand."

The boy gaped at her for a few moments before finding his voice. "I've been dead. For a long time."

Robin made a strangled noise, caught somewhere between shock and understanding. She had been wondering why Grima tolerated this boy. The Fell Dragon was skilled in necromancy, and Risen soldiers composed his armies, so fighting alongside a reanimated corpse was natural for him. Yet, this revelation brought forth even more questions.

"Why haven't you moved on?" Robin asked.

"I  _can't_. I've tried. I can visit the afterlife, and I even saw my dead brother and mother, but as long as that…  _thing_  keeps my body imprisoned, I can't be free."

Robin felt a rush of sympathy. She wanted to say a million things, but none of them seemed good enough. Instead, she let her body do the talking. She kneeled in front of the boy and pulled him into her arms.

The boy stiffened at her hug, and she gently rubbed his back to ease his tension. After a few moments, she felt him shake, and soon he was sobbing into her shoulder and clinging to her tightly.

"It's okay," she soothed. "You're not alone anymore."

As she spoke, she felt her own tears begin to fall. She tightened her embrace as it dawned on her that this was real. She was touching someone. Hugging them. She didn't realize how much she missed this contact until now. Most of all, she realized that she wasn't alone anymore, either, and that meant the world to her.

Several minutes passed before they pulled apart, but they didn't quite let go of each other. The boy averted his red-rimmed eyes, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm not… normally like that."

"Crying is nothing to be ashamed of," Robin said as she wiped the remnants of tears off her cheeks. "Besides, it's not like anyone else can see us."

The boy hummed softly in response. Robin rubbed his back again and fingered a stray lock of his hair.

"By the way, I don't believe we've been properly introduced," she continued. "I'm Robin, the former tactician of Ylisse's Shepherds. May I ask your name?"

The boy stayed silent and continued to avoid eye contact. Robin's heart sank a little, but she didn't push him. Despite their heart-to-heart, they were still strangers. He had no obligation to answer her.

"Prince Takumi of Hoshido," he said at last, startling Robin. "Though I don't deserve the title anymore."

"Huh? Why?" The words were out before she could stop them.

"Countless people died under my command, my mother was murdered, my sister was taken hostage, my brother committed seppuku, and I lost my body to a monster. And it was all because I was weak and selfish. I failed my country and my family, and―"

"STOP!" Robin cried. "There's no way all of that was your fault!"

"But―"

She hugged him again. "I don't know what your life was like, but I do know that pain clouds your judgement. I made a terrible decision when I was blinded by grief, and it led to me ending up like this. So please, don't let your mistakes overwhelm you."

"I… I don't know if I can," Takumi murmured. "So much went wrong so quickly."

"I know it won't be easy. It was the same for me. But if we work together, we can get through this. I'm sure of it."

Takumi went silent again, and Robin backed away to see his face. He looked lost in thought.

"Well, if nothing else, I would like to see you again," she said. "It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah," he agreed softly.

Robin gave him a small smile before separating from him. She already missed the contact, but she could only be so selfish. The sky was growing lighter and she could faintly hear Grima's growling in her head.

"I don't have much time left," she said. "Grima will awaken soon, and when that happens, I'm forced to return to my body. I'll come see you the next chance I have, okay?"

He looked slightly stunned but nodded. A moment later, she felt the familiar tug on her soul that signaled that Grima was regaining consciousness. She reluctantly yielded to it, and in the blink of an eye, darkness surrounded her once again.

Robin sat back and observed like she always did when Grima took control. She had tried to fight back in the earliest days of her possession, but she now knew she was powerless against the Fell Dragon. Fortunately, Kiran kept him from wreaking havoc in Askr, but Grima still loathed humans and avoided them whenever possible.

He was intrigued by Takumi's possessed body, however. He had figured out that it was merely a puppet, and he wanted to know who was pulling the strings. Naturally, the body provided no direct answers, but Grima sensed the faint presence of another dragon. It must have been extremely powerful to still manipulate Takumi's body despite being in another world.

Sometimes a hint of the real Takumi would slip through, usually in the form of a desire to protect his family. It broke Robin's heart. Takumi couldn't pass on because part of his soul was still trapped in his body. She wished she could set him free, but she couldn't even save herself. She had to settle for the next best thing: keeping him company during the times she could roam freely.

Robin had spent years cut off from the world and she hated that someone else had suffered the same fate. The least she could do was give them both a brief reprieve from their lonely existences. Each night, she visited Takumi in the garden and stayed with him until daybreak. Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they just sat and listened to the creatures of the night, but Robin quickly grew to treasure these meetings. When she was with Takumi, she wasn't Ylisse's tactician or Grima's vessel. She was just Robin, and it was the best feeling in the world.

It also helped that Takumi was pleasant company. He was stubborn and short-tempered, yet shy and sensitive. He was quick-witted and always had something snarky to say, especially when Robin described Chrom and the Shepherds to him.

"I can't believe your army got anything done," he grumbled, shaking his head. "They all sound like idiots."

"Hey! They're not idiots!" she retorted. "True, most of them are a little… eccentric, but they can more than hold their own in a fight. They just need a little direction, that's all."

Takumi rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever you say."

In return, he described his homeland and family to her. He was the youngest son in his family, and he always felt overshadowed by his older siblings. He took up the bow in hopes of being able to stand apart from them. He was very fond of his retainers, who in turn were ridiculously loyal to him.

"Did they seriously compete over who was the better retainer?" Robin asked.

"All the time," Takumi sighed. "But I couldn't ask for better companions… and friends."

Robin smiled sadly. She could tell that he missed them, just like she missed all her friends. She squeezed his hand, hoping she could convey what she couldn't say. The last thing she wanted was to bring up more painful memories.

During the day, Takumi was never far from her mind. She often wondered if he was doing okay on his own. He had told her that he wasn't forced inside his body like she was, but he was still connected to it by an invisible tether. The distance was very forgiving, but if he wandered too far, it would yank him back within range. Unfortunately, she couldn't see his spirit while she was a part of Grima, and she was starting to find that more frustrating than being trapped.

One day, caught up in a moment of frustration and longing, Robin wished that she could be with Takumi all the time. A moment later, the gravity of that thought crashed down on her, and if she had control of her body, she would have paled.

She was in love.

When had this happened? She had spent a lot of time with Takumi in the few weeks since she first met him, but she had never thought of him that way before. And yet, the more she recalled his smiles, their conversations, and the feel of his hand in hers, the more she longed to experience more of them.

It terrified her. She and Takumi were from completely different worlds, not to mention that he was dead. Once the war was over, they would never see each other again. She decided for both their sakes to keep her feelings secret. Takumi showed no signs of reciprocating, and the last thing she wanted was to break his heart when she inevitably had to leave him. He didn't deserve any more pain.

Hiding her feelings was more difficult than Robin anticipated. Many times she had to squash the urge to hug Takumi or snuggle closer than what was appropriate. Just seeing his smile set her nerves alight, making her feel more like a giddy village maiden than a war-hardened tactician. At least she didn't have a heartbeat, as that would have given her away immediately.

Despite these difficulties, Robin wished those nights could last forever. Alas, she could not stop the cruel march of time. All too soon, the eve of their final battle had arrived. After this, she'd be torn from Takumi for good.

Robin tried not to dwell on her aching heart. She didn't want Takumi's last memories of her to be tainted by sadness. She would have plenty of time to cry later, so she vowed to see him off with a smile, no matter how painful it was.

The night was beautiful, with the full moon shining overhead and the garden's white lilies swaying in the breeze. She spotted Takumi waiting for her underneath their usual tree, and Robin thought he was the most beautiful sight of all. He smiled as their eyes met, and she couldn't help but smile back. She quickened her pace and sat beside him.

"Nice night, isn't it?" he asked.

She hummed and nodded. "The calm before the storm, as they say."

"Do you think we can win tomorrow?"

"Considering that a large number of tacticians are having a strategy meeting in the library right now, it's safe to say Kiran is nervous."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Katarina, Soren, Innes, the other Robins… I even saw that dark knight with the perpetually inside out collar. Leo, was it?"

"Prince Leo of Nohr, that's right." Takumi sighed. "He's hopeless at dressing himself, but I've seen his tactics at work. I hate to admit it, but Kiran should find his insight invaluable."

Robin reached over and squeezed his hand. It was no secret that Takumi envied his Nohrian counterpart. In his world, his sister Corrin chose to side with her Nohrian family over her Hoshidan one. That decision left him bitter and hurt, making him an easy target for the monster that now controlled his body.

Just like Robin, however, Takumi's fate differed in some of the alternate worlds. The Corrin that Kiran had summoned was male and came from a world where he had sided with his Hoshidan family. That world's Takumi was alive and well from what Robin heard. It made her wonder if she still would have fallen for him if they had met under different circumstances.

She supposed it didn't matter in the end. They would eventually have had to part either way. She felt a sharp pain in her chest at the reminder and fought back the tears that threatened to form. She had to stay strong for just one more night.

"Robin? Are you all right?"

"I'm…" She looked over at him. She wanted so badly to say she was fine, but she couldn't lie to those beautiful amber eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

His breath hitched, and Robin instantly regretted her words. Takumi averted his eyes and shyly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I… I'll miss you, too," he murmured.

Gods. If only he knew what that simple action did to her. She did her best to smother the affection and longing that threatened to burst forth and managed a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine." He began absently tracing circles in the grass with his free hand. "Actually… Since this is our last night together, there's something I need to tell you."

Robin waited for him to continue. He was clearly nervous, and she didn't want to agitate him more by being impatient. She listened to the crickets and the leaves rustling in the wind to ease her own nerves. After a while, Takumi turned to face her again.

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I really like you."

Warmth bloomed in Robin's chest, and she couldn't hold back her smile. "Oh, Takumi, you're so sweet! It makes me so happy to hear you say that. Thank you!"

"N-no! That's not what I mean!" he stammered. "I mean… Yes, I like you, but it's more than that."

"More than that? What do you mean?"

That only flustered him more. "You still don't get it? For a tactician, you're unbelievably dense."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Robin snapped. "Why don't you just get to the point already?"

"Fine! I love you!"

Robin opened her mouth, but all that came out was a choked gasp. Takumi's eyes widened in horror, and he slammed his hands over his mouth. Luckily, Robin's body moved faster than her brain and she grabbed his arm before he could flee.

"Wait!" she cried. "D-did you really mean that?"

He flustered as he stared at the ground. "I didn't mean for it to come out like… that."

"Then…?"

"It's true," he admitted. "I've been in love with you for a long time now, but I didn't say anything because I don't deserve you. I made far too many mistakes in my life. But… I wanted to at least let you know my feelings before we say goodbye, even though I know you don't feel the same. I―"

Takumi yelped when Robin grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his. It was messy and impromptu, but she didn't care. All the feelings she had bottled up were bursting forth, and all that mattered to her was the taste of his lips.

Several seconds passed before Takumi relaxed and started kissing her back. Robin eagerly drank him in, her heart soaring even as tears streamed down her face. Gentle fingers brushed the tears off her cheeks, and she responded in kind by entangling her fingers in his hair. It was beautiful and wonderful and  _real_.

Robin couldn't tell if minutes or hours went by, but eventually the desire in her heart quelled to a manageable level and she pulled away from Takumi. The disappointment in his eyes told her he wanted to continue as much as she did, but she owed him an explanation.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I should have told you how I felt a long time ago, but I was afraid. I was afraid of my feelings; afraid of hurting you; afraid of when this day would come. I was planning on keeping my feelings secret forever. I'm a coward and a fool. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Takumi pulled her into his arms and tucked her head beneath his chin. "Please, don't say that. If you're a coward, then I am, too."

"But…" Robin could feel tears forming again and squeezed her eyes shut. "If I had spoken up sooner―"

"We're both guilty," he interrupted. "I was just as afraid to tell you how I felt. To be honest, I almost chickened out earlier."

"But you didn't. I couldn't even muster up the courage to attempt."

"That doesn't matter anymore," Takumi said, pulling her a little closer. "Now we that both know, we should make the most of the time we have left."

Robin couldn't argue with that logic. She returned his embrace and snuggled into his chest. "I love you."

They spent the rest of the night indulging in kisses and cuddles and holding hands. Robin committed everything to memory. If she couldn't be with him physically, she would just have to keep him in her heart.

Dawn came all too soon, and with it came great sadness. Robin gave Takumi one final kiss and hugged him tightly as she felt Grima tug on her soul. When the pull became too strong to fight, she reluctantly let go and bid him farewell.

"Good-bye, Takumi. May we meet again in a better life."

* * *

Robin woke up crying again.

She wiped the tears away, once again puzzled as to why she felt so sad. This had been happening ever since she returned to Ylisse following Grima's defeat. She assumed it was a recurring bad dream, but she could never remember what it was about. The only thing that was clear was a feeling of loss that persisted for hours afterwards.

She tried to suppress the feeling as she got ready for the day. The war was over, but there was still plenty to keep her busy. Lissa had invited her for a shopping trip in Ylisstol, and she was excited. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone shopping just for the fun of it, and she needed the break. Being Chrom's most trusted advisor was exhausting.

She followed Lissa through the market, smiling as the princess filled their basket with all manner of sweets. Robin popped a chocolate into her mouth and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor. A moment later, a body collided with her and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Normally, Robin would have given the rude man a vicious tongue lashing, but something about that voice gave her pause. She quickly stood up and saw someone with long, silver hair disappear into the crowd.

She couldn't explain why, but she felt an overwhelming desire to speak to that person. She shoved the shopping basket into Lissa's arms and offered a hasty apology before pushing her way through the crowd. Those few seconds cost her, however, and she lost sight of the man. For some reason, she felt devastated. What in the world was wrong with her today? Why was she so desperate to find a stranger? And why was her heart beating so fast?

She was just about to give up when she spotted him again. He was busy browsing tea leaves at a Chon'sin merchant's stall. His clothes were of a foreign style, and his silver hair was tied in a long ponytail. She felt strangely drawn to him, and before she could stop herself, she tapped his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me…"

"What?!" he snapped as he whirled around.

Seeing his face caused her heart to nearly burst out of her chest. Gods, he was beautiful. Robin didn't believe in love at first sight, but something about this man spoke to her on another level. He seemed familiar somehow. Was he someone from her forgotten past? There was only one way to find out.

"I'm sorry, this is going to sound strange, but… have we met before? I mean, aside from when you knocked me down earlier."

"So, you were that oblivious klutz?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Wh-what?! I'm not a klutz!  _You_  ran into  _me_!"

His amber eyes widened. "Wait, your face… Why do I feel like I've seen it before? This is the first time I've been to this country."

"Really? Where are you from?" Robin asked.

"Th-that's not important!" he stammered. "Anyway, I should get going. I don't want to keep my siblings waiting."

"Wait! Will you at least tell me your name?"

He averted his eyes and pursed his lips. "It's Takumi."

"Takumi? That's a nice name. I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you."

"S-sure," he said, scratching the back of his neck. The sight warmed Robin's heart.

"Say, if you don't mind, I'd love to show you around Ylisstol. What do you say?"

It was a lame offer, but she couldn't help herself. For some reason, she didn't want him to leave, which made no sense. She had just met him, for Naga's sake!

"All right," he relented. "But make it quick, okay?"

"With pleasure!" Robin declared, smiling widely. Then, before she could think better of it, she slipped her hand into his. Takumi sputtered and blushed at the action, but he surprisingly did not pull away. Robin felt her own face heat up at her sudden boldness. Holding hands with a stranger was not at all appropriate. Yet, she couldn't help but feel that Takumi wasn't a stranger at all. Besides, his hand felt so warm and nice. She really didn't want to let go of it.

"W-well, shall we get going?" she asked, hoping to make the situation less awkward.

"Sure. Lead the way." He stubbornly stared at the ground to hide his blush.

She did just that, unable to suppress a giddy smile. She couldn't explain it, but Takumi somehow filled in a piece of her heart that she hadn't known was missing. The world seemed so much more bright and colorful with him by her side. She didn't even care when Lissa teased her about it for hours afterward.

For the first time since her return, she felt truly alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The female Grima Robin did this to me. FEH gives me the craziest inspiration. I've been working on this instead of Unmei no Hito for the past week or so. I just couldn't stop once I started, even though the angst cut my heart to ribbons. I actually cried a little when I wrote Robin and Takumi's separation.
> 
> It feels good to finally finish this, though. I had to give my babies a happy ending after putting them through all that suffering, and I don't care if its cliché. There's not enough of this rarepair to go around.


End file.
